


Make It New

by destieluk



Series: The Wrap-Around Porch Verse. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel, M/M, Vampire Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieluk/pseuds/destieluk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas & Benny are building a home together, and a life. Set a few months after they move into the small cabin next to the river.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It New

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to earth_dragon for the idea of Benny calling Cas his 'little bird' which helped this ship carve its way in to my heart.
> 
> This is hopefully a small collection of domestic drabbles. Human Cas and Benny find each other drifting aimlessly around the country. They decide to stick together, settling into life in a small town next to the river. Not in chronological order.
> 
> For Myr, who listens to my dumb headcanons and indulges me in my pretence that I can write.

 

‘This whole damn place is like a maze’, the vampire’s voice has a definite edge to it, his lip curling and a look that can only be described as ‘bitey’ is firmly fixed to his face.

‘Benny’, Cas is calm, his voice pitched low but Benny’s hyper tuned senses have no trouble picking him out of the crowd of people, ‘we’re just going to buy some paint and then we can go home’. 

Cas looks around the huge expanse of shelves and aisles stacked high with every conceivable type of tool, hammers, saws and knives fighting for space next to rolls of duct tape and rope. It reminds him of a different time. A time when a supply run had an entirely more sinister purpose. When everything that could be was used as a weapon and judged by its ability to wound or kill, himself included. Now he’s gaping like a fish out of water in a DIY store. He closes his eyes and draws a deep breath. He’s supposed to be the calm one here. 

Cool fingers circle his wrist gently, and he feels the puff of air from the vampire's lips as he leans close to Cas’ ear.

‘C’mon hot wings, let’s just find the damn paint and fly out of here’, Benny says easily, giving his arm a gentle tug. Soothed by the contact, Cas lets himself be led to the stacks of cans at the back of the store. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cas looks at the pile of brushes, rollers and newspapers piled up in the middle of the bathroom floor, his brow furrowed in confusion. 

‘This looks more complicated than I anticipated’

‘Little bird, how hard can it be?’, Benny makes no attempt to hide the humour in his voice, earning him a hard glare from the angel which makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand to attention. If Cas notices his slight shiver of excitement, he doesn’t acknowledge it. 

‘You put the paint on the brush and then put the brush on the wall. You start at the top, I’ll start at the bottom and we’ll meet in the middle’. 

He definitely adds a note of suggestion to the last sentence and it’s worth it to see the faint rose of a blush on the former angel's cheeks. They’re still tiptoeing around the edges of this… whatever it is… but Benny’s sure he’s never going to get bored of making an angel blush no matter how many times it happens. 

Cas clears his throat and turns away to pry the lid off the paint can.

‘Cerulean Blue. What made you choose this one?’ he asks.

‘You chose it. I mean, I liked it, but I thought you chose it’, now it’s Benny blushing furiously as he busies himself with the brushes and lays newspaper down over the tiled floor.

Cas lifts an eyebrow at him but says nothing, accepting the brush shoved into his hands and dipping it curiously into the can before daubing it on the wall.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It’s a couple of hours later when Cas huffs in frustration. Benny looks up from where he’s painting round the towel rail. Cas is leaning over above him, and from his viewpoint, almost lying down on the floor, he can see right up underneath Cas’ tatty and now paint-splattered T shirt. There’s the flat plane of his tummy, the tiny swell and dip of his navel and the shifting muscles of his chest as he leans and reaches with the paint brush. Benny’s mouth goes dry, and his voice is a degree gruffer than usual.

‘Everything ok?’

‘I just can’t reach this bit above the cupboard. My arms ache and I’m not tall enough’, Cas snaps. ‘I need… something… Maybe something to stand on?’

Benny stands up, rolling his shoulders to wear out the kinks. A look of mischief crosses his face.

‘Let me help you up there, short stuff,’ he says, grinning, before grabbing Cas round the waist and boosting him up in to the air. Vampire strength is an advantage in many situations, it seems.

Cas flails, letting out a squawk and grabbing hold of Benny’s hair before giving Benny another of those hard glares that are his speciality.

‘C’mon hot wings, paint! I ain’t got all day’, Benny jostles him, grinning up as Cas’ mouth twitches into a tiny half smile and he leans up to fill in the last foot or so of bare wall. 

There’s a tantalising strip of skin between the drifting hem of Cas’ sweaty T shirt and the top of his greying sweat pants and it’s far too convenient for anyone to resist, so Benny doesn’t even try. He licks a stripe across it, and circles the navel with his tongue. There’s a sharp intake of breath above him and the muscles under his mouth twitch in surprise. Grinning, he dips his tongue into Cas’ navel, licks around it again and then blows gently across the damp skin. This time he’s rewarded with a gentle moan, and a hand drifting down to land gently in his hair. He adjusts his grip, letting Cas slide down a little, so Benny has both hands on the angel's ass. Cas wraps his legs around Benny's waist, settling his arms around the vampire's neck as his eyes flutter closed and another soft moan leaves his lips. 

‘Benny, hnnnnngh, we’re supposed to be, ah, painting’, he mumbles as the blond man proceeds to lick and nuzzle at his neck, dragging the fuzz of his beard over Cas’ permanent three day stubble. The vampire lowers himself to the floor, taking the other man with him and laying him down on top of the pile of newspapers they’d used to protect the old tiled floor.

‘Yeah’, Benny mutters into the skin behind Cas’ ear, smoothing his hand across the flat plane of his abdomen and up under his T shirt, rucking it up until he can pull it over the angel’s head and throw it behind him. He sits up to shuck off his own shirt and then drapes himself back over the other man slipping his body in between his knees.

Cas runs his hands up and down the cage of Benny’s ribs stopping to thumb at his nipples, causing the vampire to gasp and mash their mouths together. Benny tastes of rain and earth, clean and fresh and Cas licks his way inside. He gets lost in the hot slide of tongues and the buzz of stubble until Benny rolls his hips, grinding against him. The feel of Benny’s hardness against the crease of his thigh makes his own cock swell and lengthen to meet it. He plants his feet on the floor and bucks up into Benny, meeting his rhythm stroke for stroke. They rut against each other for a while, hands smoothing and stroking, pulling their bodies closer. Benny dips his head to run his tongue over Cas’ nipple, flicking it and then sucking it to hardness as Cas groans so loudly it echoes around the small bathroom.

‘Ahhhhh Benny! I need more… I want more’, he shudders out the words breathlessly.

‘Yeah, angel. We can do that. Anything you want’.

Benny hooks his fingers under the waistband of Cas’ sweats and tugs them down. Cas’ cock bobs free, flushed and hard and hot against the cool of Benny’s hand as he ghosts his fingers up and down the length. Cas rolls his hips into the circle of Benny’s fist as his eyes flutter closed. He palms the vampire's crotch, tugging impatiently at the zipper of his pants, eventually shoving his hand inside to grope at Benny. Benny hisses and scooches back on his heels to yank Cas’ sweatpants the rest of the way off and then divest himself of his own pants and underwear. He takes a few seconds to admire the lean, tan lines of the body stretched out before him across the bathroom floor. The angel might be fallen but to Benny his new humanity makes him even more beautiful. It should remind Benny of what he’s lost, what was taken from him when he was turned, but Cas just gives so much of himself back to everyone, that he smoothes over the lost parts of you and makes them good. 

‘Benny, why did you stop?,’ Cas sounds wrecked. His deep voice even lower than usual and his long fingers running up and down his own length, stroking, keeping himself hard.

‘I’m just admirin’ the view, little bird. You look good enough to eat. In fact, that’s a mighty good idea’, batting Cas’ hands away, he leans forward and takes his cock into his mouth. Cas shouts out a curse and throws his head back as Benny sucks and swirls his tongue around the head, revelling in the taste of the angel. It’s not the same, but the salt and bitterness reminds him of the days when feeding meant more than a covert trip to the blood bank and the faint taste of a plastic bag. It doesn’t awaken the bloodlust, but it makes him shiver and his mouth water and a rush of wanting roll through his whole body. He wants everything the angel will give to him. He fists his own cock as he bobs his head in the angel's lap, running his tongue along the slit, lapping at every drop of fluid he can find. He hollows his cheeks so he can suck harder, chasing the taste. He can feel the tension growing in Cas’ body as he nears the edge. The angel's hips begin to roll gently as his groans and pants get more desperate. It’s clear he’s trying to hold himself back from shoving himself harder and harder into Benny’s mouth. Benny puts his hands on Cas’ hips to brace himself and opens his mouth wider. Slowly he leans forward onto Cas’ cock, swallowing him down until his lips are at the base, brushing against the damp curls. The taste and smell of Cas is almost overpowering now, at his core and he groans, the vibrations making Cas scream and buck against him. He feels rather than hears Cas suck in a deep breath, and then the angel is jerking and coming down his throat, pulsing hot over his tongue and down into him. The rush of the warm, salty liquid fills Benny’s mouth and senses and it sends him over the edge too. He spurts all over his own chest, without so much as a hand to help himself out.

When he comes back to himself, he finds he’s still lying with his head in the angel's lap. Cas has one hand tucked behind his own head and the other is smoothing through Benny’s hair, wiping it back from his forehead. He crawls back up Cas’ body until they are face to face, and Cas greets him with a tender smile, still running his fingers through the vampire's hair and down the side of his jaw.

‘How was that?,’ Benny asks, almost shy.

‘It was good. I feel… empty. Lighter.. almost cleaner, you could say’, Cas says, like he’s considering every word. ‘What about you?’

‘It’s kind of strange, but you fill me up, angel. I feel like I’ll never be hungry again’. If there's a note of wonder in Benny’s voice, neither of them seem embarrassed by it, and they lie together trading tender kisses and touches back and forth. After a few minutes Benny remembers he’s still covered in his own come as he tries to peel himself off the newspaper still on the floor. Cas huffs out a laugh as the vampire groans and tries to sit up with bits of paper sticking to him everywhere. Eventually he drags Benny to his feet and manhandles him into the shower. 

‘Remind me not to bother with the newspaper when we decide to paint the kitchen’ he says with a sly smile.


End file.
